New Boy In School
by AgingImmortal
Summary: A mysterious kid comes to Sabrina s' school, a nice kid. Crushing on this mysterious kid, Sabrina seeks to please. Puck who didn't like him from the start, gets jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne yelled up the stairs to Sabrina (who was in the bathroom looking in the mirror)

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" She said desperately

"Yeah trollface! Come on!" said puck a usual grin on his face

Sabrina squinched her face in disgust as she heard pucks voice. Then ran down the creaky stairs with Elvis following behind faithfully. Rushing outside she squeezed into the old rust bucket. Granny said goodbye to the house, after locking all the locks on the door. Mr. Canis started up the car, making its usual kicks and explosions, he pulled out of the drive way then whizzed down the road. Some how they managed to get to school on time, and in one piece, considering Puck and taken a fancy to change into animals _inside_ the car (she still had no clue how he did it). Arriving Daphne jumped out of the car followed by Puck, and then Sabrina.

"have a good time at school!" Granny Relda called behind them.

Mr. Canis stepped on the gas and drove screeching out of the parking lot leaving the three kids behind, coughing in the smoke. Daphne hopped up the stairs Sabrina following behind, Puck didn't move, he just glared at a boy with red hair who was looking right back at him. He looked about 12, his face was lightly dusted with freckles, and was about 4'12", he was wearing worn blue jeans, and a green T-shirt, the only odd thing about him was that he held a pan-flute.

"Hey smelly! Come on!" Sabrina said through the schools double doors

Puck turned around silently walked up the cement steps and into the school, he looked mad. Sabrina looked at him with a raised eyebrow **_"what's his problem?" _**Sabrina wondered as they went to their class. After the bell had rung for the second time signifying that class had started, their teacher walked to the front of the class room the _same _12-year old red headed boy from the parking lot walking beside her, reaching the chalk board the teacher stopped and said.

"class I would like to welcome a new student" she paused waiting for full attention when she got it she continued

"His name is Peter Pan"


	2. Chapter 2

Puck glared at Peter as he sat down in the desk right next to Sabrina. She wondered why Puck was acting so odd lately, so she decided _very _reluctantly to ask him after class. Puck continued to glare at Peter though out the entire class, Sabrina didn't know what his problem was, but maybe it was because Peter was nice, and very helpful, and exactly everything he wasn't. He talked to her through out class, cracking jokes and making her laugh. Sabrina didn't want it to end, but the bell rang calling her to another class. She sighed and walked towards the door but was stopped by her teacher

"Sabrina you have been assigned to assist Peter through our school, which means you will have all the same classes together, understand?" She said a commanding tone in her voice.

"Yes ma'am" Sabrina said nodding.

She turned grinning and Peter escorted her out of the class room. Sabrina led the way to the next class, her and Peter laughing all the way. They giggled through class, Sabrina looking back at Puck occasionally his glare only slightly denting her incurable giggles. It went on like this in every class until the lunch bell rang. Sabrina waited for about a minute until the stampede of hungry kids left the classroom. Leaving Sabrina and Peter alone, they looked at each other for a long second then Sabrina turned and blushed.

"The lunch room is this wa-"

But before Sabrina could finish Peter leaned over and **_kissed_** her. Surprised Sabrina promptly slapped him in the face, then with her face beet red ran out of the classroom, and smacked right into Puck.

"Were you spying on me!?" Sabrina nearly screamed

Puck blushed and turned "No! I was-"

"You were spying on me!" she yelled

Sabrina glared at Puck and ran to the girls bathroom, and cried angry tears. How dare Puck spy on her, Sabrina thought angrily. But why would he? She wondered, maybe to black mail her or something equally horrible. When she calmed down (which took quite a long time) she went to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual lunch was a mad house, kids running around and jumping on tables (that was mostly Pucks group of friends). She was late and she forgot her lunch, so she sat down at an unoccupied table and looked around. Sabrina started as someone sat down next to her, she looked over and saw it was Peter, she looked away embarrassed

"Sorry about slapping you" Sabrina apologized.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have surprised you like that" Peter returned a shy smile

"Hey dogface" Puck said as he sauntered up to them looking at Peter he said "well look who it is, my old pal Pixie Pan"

"My name is Peter…" said Peter giving Puck a deadly glare

"Oh, really!" said Puck leaning toward Peter a devilish grin crossing his face. The two boys looked at each other with fire in their eyes. Puck who was about to spin on his heels causing some serious forgetful dust usage (I'm pretty sure you know why), Sabrina put herself between the two boys.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" Sabrina glared at Puck "You're going to get us grounded again!"

"But he's my nemesis I _have_ to beat him up!" said Puck in a winey voice

The commotion caught the interest of a teacher; to be specific it attracted Mrs. Heart the worst possible teacher to attract attention from. She strutted up to the three kids, Sabrina saw her first and her face scrunched up, from either the pain of having to look at Mrs. Hearts awful make up, or some other terrible fashion choice she choose to make.

"What is going on children?" Mrs. Heart said in her usual high and mighty tone

"Nothing Mrs. Heart" Peter and Sabrina replied

"Yeah… nothin' " Puck said

"Alright then… but if I hear any fighting you are all going to _detention_ for _the rest of your pathetic little lives._" She said leaving with a huff


End file.
